Un sueño
by Fuuka19
Summary: Todo ha sido un sueño...Un cruel pero maravilloso sueño.
1. Chapter 1

Los recuerdos me vienen a la mente cuando hace dos años entré en Fairy Tail. Fue gracias a Natsu y a Happy, ellos me llevaron allí y me convirtieron en parte de su familia. Jamás fui tan feliz como aquel día. Bueno, el día que cumplió un año de haber ingresado, Happy me regalo un pescado a la plancha y Natsu…Él me regaló un álbum lleno de fotos nuestras en las diferentes misiones que hicimos jajá, aún me acuerdo de aquella vez que confundieron a Natsu con otra persona y terminó en un escenario cantando y bailando jajaja...

Pero todo eso no será como antes, por culpa de mis sentimientos. Si Natsu se entera…

Natsu's POV

Hoy iré a casa de Lucy, seguro que vuelve a gritarnos por colarnos en su casa por la ventana jajá. Happy y yo nos alegramos mucho deque sea parte de nuestro grupo, el más fuerte de Fairy Tail, le hemos tomado mucho cariño y además siempre es divertido estar con ella, se enfada con mucha facilidad ^^.

Lo más extraño para mí es que quiero estar a todas horas con ella, pero siempre termino incomodándola de alguna manera y acaba enfadándose…Creo que mejor no voy hoy…No quiero molestarla…Es muy importante para mí.

Happy: Ne Natsu, ¿no vamos a casa de Lucy?

Natsu: No, mejor vámonos a pescar a donde siempre.

Happy: ¡Aye!

Natsu's POV end

Mientras ellos iban a pescar, nuestra Lucy estaba en casa muy extrañada de que no fueran a molestarla y a husmear en sus cajones.

Lucy: Bueno, sino vienen puedo aprovechar para escribir mi novela, ^^.

Las horas fueron pasando y llegó la noche, Lucy se dio un baño y se fue a dormir sin más pensamiento que un " ya les veré mañana en el gremio".

Cuando se levantó por la mañana empezó con su rutina: desayunar, lavarse los dientes, vestirse, peinarse y salir hacia el gremio para hacer una nueva misión junto a sus compañeros. Pero lo que no sabía es que se llevaría una sorpresa un tanto distinta.

Lucy: Mira-san, ¿ has visto a Nastu y a Happy? No les he visto desde anteayer.

Mirajane: Mmm…Han salido temprano esta mañana gritando que tenían que hacer una misión y la verdad no sé cuando volverán.

Lucy: ¡Ah! [sonrisa fingida] Gracias. ( Se han ido a una misión…¿sin mí?)

Volviendo con Natsu y Happy…

Natsu: ¡Uahh! ¡ Por fin hemos llegado! Tengo mucha hambre.

Happy: ¡Aye! Quiero comer pescado.

Natsu: ¡Yosh! Vamos a por ese mago, completamos la misión rápido y vayamos a comer. Después volveremos a ver a Lucy.

Happy: ¡Te guusssssta! e.e

Natsu: Si fuese así…¿Sería algo malo?

Happy: No, pero a Lu-chan no sé si le haría gracia.

Natsu: [Baja la mirada] Tienes razón, lo mejor es no decirle nada…Es un secreto ¿vale?

Happy: ¡Aye!

De vuelta a Fairy Tail…

Erza al llegar al gremio se encontró a una Lucy decaída, sentada encima de una de las mesas, bebiendo con Cana un gran barril de cerveza.

Erza: ¿¡!L-Lucy¡!?

Lucy: ¡Hip! [entrecierra los ojos] ¿Ersha?

Cana: [Bebe de un gran barril] Mal de amores, Erza. Siéntate con nosotras, al fin y al cabo estás en las mismas.

Erza: ¿Yo? A mí no me gusta nadie.

Lucy: Ya, ya. ¿Y Mistgun qué? ¡Ja! Te pensabas que no lo habíamos notado.

Erza: [Sonrojada] P-…Yo…Emm…[Nerviosa]

Al final terminó sentándose con ellas y bebiendo una enorme jarra de cerveza.

Erza: Bueno, si voy a unirme contadme qué os pasa.

Cana: Muy cierto, aunque yo sólo estoy aquí para apoyar a Lucy con lo de Natsu.

Erza: ¡!Natsu¡! ¿ Qué hizo ahora?

Lucy: ¡Hip! She fue Ersha, a una misión con Happy…¿Y sin mí? [llora escandalosamente]

Erza: Pero si fue idea suya que tú te unieras con él para hacer misiones, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?

Lucy: No lo she, pero normalmente viene a mi casa a diario a molestarme, y ayer no vino y hoy se ha ido…¡Buahh![ llora más fuerte aún]

Cana: Bueeno, pero volverá, y es ahí cuando tienes que devolvérsela.[Erza y Lucy se miran interrogantes y luego a Cana]

Cana: Sí. Él se marcha sin decir palabra ¿no?. Pues tú también vas a hacerle probar de su propia medicina. Si no les escarmientas no aprenden.

Erza: Pero no creo que le dé mucha importancia al hecho de que Lucy haga misiones por su cuenta.

Cana: Pero no va a hacer ninguna misión, jajá.

Lucy: ¿Entonshes? [Aún borracha]

Erza: ¿No será…Una cita?

Cana: Exacto. Para que se entere el señor Natsu de que no todo gira a su alrededor, así podrías probar si le gustas ¿no?. Dos pájaros de un tiro. [le guiña un ojo]

Lucy: [Totalmente convencida] ¡Sí! Sería genial…El caso es, ¿con quién?

Erza: Mmm veamos…¿Loki?

Cana: No, él sabe que es su espíritu.

Erza: Bien. ¿Grey? Aunque intenten engañarme sé que se llevan mal.

Lucy: Juvia me mataría.

Las tres piensan en ello detenidamente y se estremecen.

Erza: ¡Sal con Mistgun!

Lucy: ¡Pero Erza! ¡A ti te gusta! No puedo hacer eso.

Cana: En realidad es una buena idea Lucy. Tú le pides el favor, se lo explicas todo, e intentas sonsacarle información para Erza.[ Erza asiente algo avergonzada]

Lucy: ¡Ohh! Tienes razón. Muchas gracias chicas, voy a hablar con Mistgun [ se marcha más feliz pero aun tambaleándose por los efectos del alcohol]

De regreso con Natsu y Happy…

Después de atrapar al mago que utilizaba su magia para confundir a la gente y robarles, obtuvieron la recompensa y se fueron a comer.

Natsu: ¡Uahh! ¡Qué bueno está!

Happy: Ne Natsu, ¿ no deberíamos comprarle algo a Lucy? Seguramente esté enfadada con nosotros por irnos sin decirle nada, además, mañana es su cumpleaños.

Natsu: Tienes razón, luego le compramos algo bonito. ¡Ya verás que cara pone!

Happy: ¡Te guusssta!

Después de un rato de buscar en tiendas y mirar y mirar, encuentran algo que saben que le gustará y deciden volver a casa rápido para verla.

De vuelta con nuestra rubia…

En la plaza de Magnolia esperaba Mistgun a que llegase Lucy. En realidad él había estado de acuerdo con la "cita" para poder preguntarle sobre Erza y así declararse sin que fuera un completo fracaso.

De todas maneras no le caía mal Lucy, simplemente no había tenido la ocasión de poder hablar con ella. Así que supuso que podría pasar un rato agradable mientras hablaban.

Y por fin apareció.

¡Gomen! – dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Mistgun: No te preocupes, no llegas tarde.

Lucy: estaba hablando con una señora que se había perdido.

Mistgun: ^^. ¿ A Dónde te gustaría ir?. Personalmente a mí me gustaría dar una vuelta y tomar algo, no he visitado esta ciudad desde que ingresé en Fairy Tail.

Lucy: ¿No? Me parece un buen plan, vamos.

Dieron un paseo por el centro de la ciudad mientras Lucy le iba explicando con detalle los monumentos y las tiendas que iban viendo.

Al cabo de un rato se sentaron a tomar algo.

Mistgun: Parece que lleves viviendo aquí más años de los que llevas. Te lo sabes todo jajá.

Lucy: Me gusta mucho esta ciudad. Tal vez sea por eso.

Mistgun: Y dime Lucy, ¿Por qué querías pedirme una cita?

Lucy: ¡Ah sí! La verdad es que me gusta Natsu, pero nunca da ninguna señal así que quería que me viera con otra persona para saber si siente algo por mí o solo me considera su amiga.

Mistgun: Ahora lo entiendo todo. Cuando me lo pediste solo balbuceaste Natsu, cita y celos jajá. Tengo algo que pedirte…

Lucy: ¿Sí? Dime^^, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Mistgun: Mmm…Necesito que me digas si Erza está saliendo con alguien o si le gusta alguien…[Gira un poco la cara sonrojado]

Lucy: [le brillan los ojos] ¿Te gusta Erza? Deberias decírselo, no está saliendo con nadie, pero sí que le gusta alguien.

Mistgun: Bueno, supongo que si no arriesgas, no ganas.

Lucy: ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué nunca muestras tu cara? Que yo recuerde, jamás la he visto.

Mistgun: [Agacha la mirada] Se la mostraré a Erza y ella decidirá si confiar en mí o no. Digamos que podría recordarle a alguien…Por eso también estoy un poco asustado y nervioso. Si me rechaza no creo que vuelvas a verme tan a menudo por aquí.

Lucy: No entiendo muy bien todo pero la apariencia no lo es todo. Erza sabrá que hacer ^^.

Mistgun: Eres demasiado positiva. ¿Qué harás si Natsu está bien con todo esto?

Lucy: [triste] Supongo…Supongo que haría lo mismo que tú. No sería capaz de estar en el mismo equipo por más tiempo.

Mistgun: Espero que todo se resuelva pronto, mientras tanto tendremos que tener paciencia.

Lucy: Sí…

Mistgun: Creo que después de este día seremos buenos amigos Lucy, llevaba tiempo sin hablar así con nadie. Por cierto, vayamos a la plaza de nuevo. Me ha gustado bastante.

Lucy: Yo también creo que seremos buenos amigos ^^. Venga, vamos.

Mientras tanto Natsu llega a Fairy Tail…

Natsu: ¡Yoh! ¡Mira!

Mirajane: ¡Ara! ¡Natsu, Happy! ¿Qué tal les fue?

Natsu: ¡Pan comido! Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lucy? No la veo por aquí y en su casa no está.

Mirajane: ¡Ah! Salió. Se fue a una cita. ¡ Ya era hora! A su edad tiene que tener muchos pretendientes, es muy bonita.

Natsu: ¿C-cita? ¿Con quién? ( ¿Qué demonios?)

Mirajane: Con Mistgun ^^

Natsu: [oculta la mirada dolido] B-bien. Me marcho por hoy a casa. [ Se marcha con paso lento]

Natsu's POV

Lucy en una cita con Mistgun…¿Por qué? Ella nunca había aceptado ninguna antes…Me duele…Quiero gritar…No quiero que nadie la aparte de mi lado… ¡Ya sé! ¡La plaza! Seguro que está allí.

Natsu's POV end

Natsu echó a correr hacia allí, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Estaba dolido. Y enfadado. ¿O eran celos?

Cuando por fin llegó vio a Lucy reír despreocupadamente con Mistgun. Nunca la había visto sonreir tan naturalmente y eso le quemaba por dentro.

Natsu: Lucy…

Lucy se dio la vuelta y vio a Natsu, por lo que decidió actuar normal.

Lucy: ¡Natsu! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te fuiste a una misión y no me dijiste nada. ¡Mouu!

Natsu por momentos se enfadaba más. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Normalmente ya le habría pegado y gritado pero por lo visto le daba igual.

Natsu: [Mirada fría] ¿Acaso sabes qué es mañana, Lucy?

Lucy: (¡Qué le pasa?) Emm...No.

Natsu: [el fuego rodea su cuerpo] ¡BIEN! Ya no importa, que te lo pases bien con Mistgun.

Natsu se marcha dejándoles helados.

Mistgun: Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Le gustas, jamás le había visto tan enfadado y celoso. ¡Ah! Y la respuesta a la pregunta es que mañana es tu cumpleaños.

Lucy: O.O. Se me había olvidado por completo. ¿Entonces se fue para comprarme un regalo? Dios mío…

Mistgun: Seguramente. Mañana en tu fiesta, tienes que hablar con él. Yo también hablaré con Erza.

Lucy: Sí, tienes razón. Es tarde…Mañana te veo, ¿vale?

Mistgun: Claro. Por cierto, gracias por todo.

Lucy: Lo mismo digo ^^. [Sonríe] Hasta mañana.

Lucy se fue a casa feliz pensando en lo feliz que sería a partir de mañana con Natsu.


	2. Un sueño 2

He aquí la continuación del primer capítulo que tanto esperabais, siento mucho haber tardado tanto ^^. Disfruten y comenten lo que les parece, de antemano muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

En casa de Natsu…

Natsu: Soy un idiota Happy…

Happy: ¡Aye!

Natsu: la perdí, me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que me gusta, y mira ahora, ¡Sale con Mistgun! Y encima mañana tengo que estar en su cumpleaños como si nada. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con el regalo? Es una clarísima declaración…

Happy: Yo creo que deberías dárselo de todas formas, podría interpretarlo de otra manera.

Natsu: Lucy no es tonta Happy, seguramente se dé cuenta…Se lo daré, después que haga lo que quiera con él. Vámonos a dormir ya, mañana será un día muy duro…

Al día siguiente Lucy se preparaba mentalmente y exteriormente para afrontar la vergüenza de decirle a Natsu lo que sentía, y como la ocasión lo requería se puso su mejor vestido y par de zapatos, se maquilló ligeramente y salió hacia el gremio para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cuando llegó se encontró a todos gritando "felicidades Lucy" y llenándola de regalos mientras ella respondía "gracias chicos" y se le empañaban los ojos.

Lo curioso es que faltaba una sola persona que normalmente gritaría por encima de los demás y se pelearía por la más absurda tontería: Natsu. ¿Pero dónde podría haberse metido el pelirrosa? Lucy solo sabía una cosa. Necesitaba a Natsu como el aire para respirar, y si no se encontraba allí, todo perdía su color y su cumpleaños se volvía cada vez más aburrido.

Al parecer nadie sabía dónde estaba, salvo Mirajane, que no quiso decirle nada a Lucy.

Cuando empezó el baile y todos estaban ocupados bailando y conversando, se apagaron las luces y en ese momento alguien tiró de ella suavemente fuera del gremio.

Lucy: ¡Natsu!

Él ni la miró, la cogió de la mano y juntos fueron hasta lo alto de una colina a las afueras de Magnolia.

Lucy en ese momento pensó, que Natsu a la luz de la luna era aún más guapo. En ese momento él se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y le extendió una cajita.

Natsu: Aunque ahora no sirva de nada, es mejor que lo tengas tu a que lo tire.

Lucy: Muchas gracias Natsu.

Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojase. Al abrir la cajita se encontró un anillo con un zafiro y una inscripción dentro del anillo: La fecha de cuando se encontraron por primera vez y sus iniciales. Aquello hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas, no pudo contenerse y abrazó a Natsu fuertemente.

Él se sonrojó muchísimo pero le correspondió el abrazo.

Lucy: Es hermoso, me gusta muchísimo.

Sin embargo Lucy no le veía sonreír. Quería explicarle todo lo que pasó con Mistgun y que no se hiciese una idea equivocada al respecto.

Lucy: Escucha, quiero contarte lo que pasó con Mistgun el otro día.

Natsu: No tienes que decirme nada Lucy, lo entiendo, estas saliendo con él.

Natsu hizo ademán de irse pero Lucy lo agarró del brazo.

Lucy: Lo has entendido todo mal. No estoy saliendo con Mistgun, solo le propuse esa cita para saber si sentías algo más que amistad por mí…A él le gusta Erza, Natsu.

Mientras ella iba explicándole todo, Lucy tenía más vergüenza y Natsu agrandaba más los ojos hasta que por fin sonrió aunque sonrojado.

Natsu: ¿Y? ¿Has encontrado la respuesta?

Lucy: Sí.

Y le besó. Él no podía creérselo, pero estaba besando por fin a la persona que le gustaba.

Lucy: Tú también me gustas ^^.

Natsu: Eh…Eh…V-vámonos de vuelta al gremio.

Natsu la tomó de la mano y los dos sonrojados volvieron al gremio.

Natsu: Yo…

*RING RING RING*

De repente Lucy se despierta en su cama…Todo ha sido un sueño…un cruel pero maravilloso sueño.

Aún en shock, Lucy se levantó de la cama y comenzó con su rutina diaria, pero esta vez sin una pizca de alegría o ilusión y sin dejar de pensar en los labios y en la sonrisa de Natsu. Todo había sido un sueño perfecto y maravilloso, pero sus sentimientos eran reales.

Después de arreglarse y desayunar, se dispuso a salir de su casa para ir al gremio, aunque antes comprobó varias veces con amargura que definitivamente hoy era el día de su cumpleaños.

Ella sabía que le harían una enorme fiesta y habría música y bailes, no hacía falta un sueño para saberlo, lo que no sabía era si podría aguantar mucho más el ver a Natsu y seguir pretendiendo ser su amiga y nada más.

Cuando finalmente llegó, todos la esperaban para la celebración la cual nunca antes le había parecido el peor día de su vida, hasta hoy.

Al menos Mistgun si estaba intentando estar con Erza, la parte en la que hablaba con él era cierta.

Sabía que Natsu no estaba, sino ya la habría ido a ver. Por una parte se sentía aliviada pero por otra deseaba que estuviese con ella, su sola presencia era suficiente para ella.

Al apagarse las luces comenzó el murmullo y la música y pronto todos se pusieron a bailar, en ese momento alguien la agarró del brazo y la sacó fuera.

Natsu: ¡Lucy, Felicidades! Toma, aquí tienes tu regalo, espero que te guste.

Lucy: Gracias Natsu. (Se parece un poco al sueño...Pero sé que esto es la realidad y aquí no pasará)

Algo desanimada quita el envoltorio y descubre una caja. Al abrirla está el mismo anillo con un zafiro y una inscripción…La misma inscripción.

Todo esto la alegra y la entristece al mismo tiempo. No sabe que hacer y aun así se queda mirando el anillo.

Natsu: ¿No te gusta? Pensé que esto te quedaría bien ^^

Con todo, Lucy comienza a llorar silenciosamente. Sabe que él jamás sentirá nada por ella, pero lo ama.

Lucy: Es hermoso Natsu. Gracias por acordarte del día que nos conocimos. Volvamos, toda la gente estará preguntándose donde estoy.

Natsu se queda sorprendido, él creía que con ese anillo Lucy se daría cuenta, pero no es así e incluso está llorando.

Natsu: ¿ Por qué lloras Lucy?

Lucy: No es nada, estoy contenta de que te hayas acordado. (Si no nos vamos ya, no seré capaz de soportarlo)

Natsu: Está bien, vamos.

Cuando llegan de nuevo al gremio, Natsu busca a Erza. Quiere saber si aún tiene alguna posibilidad.

Natsu: Erza necesito tu ayuda.

Erza: ¿Qué pasa?

Natsu: Lucy…Mmm…¿ Está saliendo con alguien?

Erza: Pues no lo sé ¿Por qué?

Natsu: Mmm…Yo…Estoy enamorado de ella.

Erza se atraganta con su bebida y grita "¿QUÉ?"

Natsu: Da igual, ya buscaré la manera de que se fije en mí.

Erza: ¿Fijarse en ti? ¿Estás ciego?

Natsu: Sí, supongo que pido demasiado.

Erza: No, no, no. No lo entiendes. Ella se lleva fijando en ti casi desde que os conocisteis. Te quiere Natsu.

Natsu: O.O. Será una broma, porque hace nada la he sacado de aquí, e incluso le he regalado un anillo con una inscripción y se ha puesto a llorar.

Erza: Eso es porque lo habrá entendido mal idiota. ¡Ve ahora mismo a buscarla!

Mientras Natsu buscaba frenéticamente a Lucy pensaba en lo feliz que era ahora que sabía que era correspondido. Tenía que aclararlo con ella.

Como Lucy se había marchado a casa él llegó, subió por la ventana y se coló como hacía siempre y descubrió a Lucy llorando y gritando que odiaba sus sueños mientras miraba el anillo.

Natsu: Lucy, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella se sobresaltó y guardó enseguida el anillo y se secó las lagrimas.

Lucy: C-claro dime.

Natsu: Creo que ha habido un malentendido con el anillo.

Lucy:…creo que no. Es la fecha en la que nos conocimos.

Natsu: Sí, pero no significa exactamente eso. Quiero decir, que quería que significase también otra cosa.

Lucy:¿Qué cosa?

Natsu: La fecha en la que…Bueno, empezásemos a salir. Porque te conocí el día de tu cumpleaños Lucy.

Lucy: ¿Qué?

Natsu: Si te fijas tiene la fecha de este año jajá. Te amo Lucy.

En ese momento ella estaba muy sorprendida y confundida, no sabía que decir,hasta que le vino a la mente lo que podía ser: una broma. A Natsu le gustaban mucho y podía llegar a planearlas a la perfección. Sí, eso era, una cruel broma.

Lucy: Casi me pillas Natsu. Esta vez no caeré en otra de tus bromas.

Natsu: ¡Qué dices Lucy! No es ninguna broma.

Lucy: Ya, ya claro. Vete Natsu, estoy cansada ( Si no se marcha ya, me derrumbaré delante de él)

Natsu: ¡Lucy!

Al ver que no le hacía caso y seguía con sus cosas, natsu se acercó a ella, la hizo girarse hacia él y con una mano le acarició la mejilla suavemente y ante la mirada atónita de la rubia, la besó. La besó tiernamente hasta que se quedaron sin aire. La volvió a mirar a los ojos.

Natsu: No estoy bromeando. Te amo.

Lucy empezó a llorar sin controlo y se abrazó fuertemente a él.

Lucy: Yo también te amo, desde hace mucho.

Estuvieron toda la noche riendo abrazados y compartiendo miradas y besos hasta que cayeron rendidos del sueño.

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó sobresaltada pensando que todo lo ocurrido también era un sueño y se asustó mucho. Pero vio a Natsu durmiendo a su lado tranquilamente y eso la reconfortó y justo después se le subieron los colores al recordarlo todo.

En ese momento se despertó Natsu y al verla mirándole tan sonrojada, él también se sonrojó y la miró tímidamente.

Natsu: B-buenos días Lucy.

Lucy: Buenos días Natsu.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en ese momento, hasta que miraron el reloj. Desayunaron rápidamente y salieron corriendo de casa. Mientras corrían, Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y juntos corrieron sonrojándose pero sin querer soltarse.


End file.
